Concrete is a staple in the construction industry. It is a preferred material because of its costs. Concrete is typically poured in slabs. Typically, the poured concrete slabs are given a broom finish pattern, by merely sweeping over the concrete with a broom or the like and letting it harden and dry.
Other finish patterns can be put into concrete, to create other aesthetically pleasing surfaces. These finish patterns are typically “stamped” into the concrete by placing flat mats with patterns over the concrete, tamping the mats, with rods and the like, into contact with the wet concrete, and removing these flat mats.
This method of using the patterned mats is subject to numerous drawbacks. Initially, the amount of concrete that can be worked on in a day is limited. These amounts are typically about 15 yards per pour, three times a day, resulting in about 45 yards per day. Additionally, the tamping for each 15 yard portion takes time. Should other 15 yard portions be poured in parallel, they be tamped later in time, when the concrete is tightened, resulting in a non-uniform pattern being stamped into adjacent portions. Finally, stamping in this manner requires judgment of an experienced, well trained workperson, to judge when the stamping process will be optimal. This is because this kind of stamping can not be performed when the concrete is too wet or alternately, too “tight” or dry.